


Drunk Off the Fifth Dimension

by melanoms



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't Try This At Home, Drunk Magic, F/M, Oblivious Stephen Strange, astroprojection, drunk stephen strange, wong is amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoms/pseuds/melanoms
Summary: Stephen returned from the Fifth Dimension in a less than functional mental state. You each have ONE objective on the brain. Unfortunately, they are not the same end goal. What will it take to get this drunk sorcerer to bed?
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Drunk Off the Fifth Dimension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Copper_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copper_Cat/gifts).



With Stephen hanging off your shoulders, you limped down the stairs in the New York Sanctum.

“WONG!” you bellowed across the foyer.

Stephen giggled and nipped your neck.

That’s right. He fucking giggled.

Wong dashed out. Upon seeing Stephen draped across your body, he furrowed his brow. You squirmed under Stephen’s weight as he squeezed you tighter. He leaned in to kiss your cheek. But you threw your palm up to block his advances.

It didn’t stop him.

When the sorcerer’s lips met your skin, he snickered.

“C’mon now, Wong doesn’t, doesn’t want to see this.”

“It’s true.” Wong shrugged. 

You threw your head back and groaned. 

“Something’s wrong with him.”

Stephen nuzzled your neck. 

“He looks perfectly content to me,” Wong deadpanned.

“Wong,” you whined. “He’s been acting like a drunken idiot since he got back from his visitation to the fifth dimension.”

Wong narrowed his eyes. 

“Did he go in his astral form?”

“Yes, it was quite eye-opening.” Stephen stroked the side of your face with his thumb. 

“And did you perform any protection rituals?” Wong cocked an eyebrow.

Stephen scoffed. “No. I don’t need any, any...” 

He licked a stripe behind your ear and you swatted him away. “Stephen!”

“Ah,” Wong mused. “Beginner’s mistake. Without a protection charm, the dimension can disorient the mind. It should wear off in a few hours.”

“I’m no beginnering!” Stephen protested.

You raised your eyebrows at Wong. “So I have to deal with him being like this for a few hours?”

“The effects are different for everyone. But in most cases, they mimic intoxication. I’ve never seen him drink, but I’m greatly relieved that’s the case.”

You threw your head back and groaned; which Stephen took as an invitation to pepper kisses along your neck. His hand inched across your clavicle. But you latched your palm over his knuckles.

“Thanks,” you grumbled, nodding to Wong. “I’ll just try to get him to bed.”

“That’s what I’ve been doing to try!” Stephen stared at you with wide eyes.

“Oh my God.” You stared at the ceiling. “Not what I meant!”

Wong chuckled himself back to the kitchen. 

Dragging Stephen up the stairs, your footing fumbled as his hands roamed your body. Upon the last step, your toe caught on the edge. The minuscule maneuver sent you and Stephen toppling to the floorboards. 

With his hands on either side of your face, he snickered at you.

“Now we can…”

“Oh, get off me!” You shoved his shoulders and he collapsed to the side. “We’re not doing it in the hallway. And _especially_ when Wong is here!”

“Oh, oh, oh!” Stephen stumbled to his feet. “The Mirro—”

You seized his wrists and slammed them back to his sides.

“NO! Last spell you tried to cast you almost spliced me half.”

“A trick.” He smirked and twirled his hand in the air. “A magic, magician’s trick of sawing the…”

Furrowing his brow, Stephen glanced to the side. You yanked on his wrist and guided him to the bedroom. Clenching your jaw, you pointed to the bed and bore your eyes into him.

“Bed. Now.”

“Okay, if you insist.” He shrugged.

Then took you down with him.

“Stephen! You are intoxicated! We are not doing this while…”

He placed his hand on your waist and trailed kisses along your neck. 

“I work, work so much. Why do I work so much? We should do,” he chuckled, “we should do this more often.”

“There is _nothing_ that’s happening right now!”

Pressing on his shoulders, you shoved him upright. But Stephen instantly started teetering, teetering, teetering on his feet—balance a long lost language to his body.

You jumped up to assist him. But when your fingers grazed his elbow, his eyes went wide.

“I know what to do.”

In an instant, he was in his astral form. His body collapsed forward and you barely managed to catch him with a grunt.

“I said no more magic!”

“But we could, you know.” His astral self wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Stephen!”

“C’mon, have you ever wondered?” He outstretched his arms.

“Well, ye...NO!” You scowled at him. “I need you to sleep this off. When you’re back to normal we can screw all day.”

“But—” 

“Get back in your body!” You pointed his head on your shoulder. “I will not—AH!”

You flew back on the mattress with a shriek, bringing Stephen’s limp body on top of you.

“Not in MY body!” you screamed.

_I always wondered…_

His voice echoed in your head.

“Stephen Strange! GET OUT OF ME!”

_I never thought I’d see you say that._

“STEPHEN!”

To your great relief, he finally obliged. Once he was back in his body, Stephen propped himself on his palms and shook out his face. His pupils blew wide open as he stared at you, eyes lingering on your chest.

“Mr. Stephen Strange!” You slid out from under him and popped to your feet.

“Doctor.” He scowled.

“You’ve just been demoted.” You pointed to the bed. “If you ever want hopes of touching me again, do yourself a favor and sleep this off.”

Now, Stephen was sitting on the edge of the bed with a curious look upon his face. He slowly raised his hands and watched them tremble.

“Is it nerve damage or interdimensional intoxication?” 

He smirked at your open mouth.

“I can say it.” Stephen raised his eyebrows. “You can’t.”

“Oh my God.” You pressed your fingers to your temples. “What will it take to get you to go to sleep?”

“With me stay.” He frowned.

“You promise not to try anything until you’re back to your senses?”

“I pro-promise,” Stephen hiccupped.

“Alright, get cozy.”

As Stephen nestled himself in the covers, you slid next to him. He pressed his back to your chest and you planted a chaste kiss on his neck.

“Sleep well, Stephen.”

“When I wake back up, do I get to doctor again?”

“Sure, whatever you want.”

“I li-like the sound of that.”


End file.
